


Sunburns

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets a sunburn and Teddy's sick of his whining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns

"Ow." James whined into his pillow as he shifted his shoulders gingerly.

Teddy sighed, rolling his eyes, and frowned as he sat down next to his complaining boyfriend. "I told you that you needed sunblock. But you, stubborn little thing that you are, refused to listen. 'Sunblock is for the weak, I'm too manly'." Teddy quoted mockingly, his hair starting to streak red to signal his annoyance.

"Shut up." James said and pushed his glasses up onto his forehead so he could bury his face further into his pillow. His back was covered in a bad sunburn that flamed nearly as bright James's red Qudditch robes. "I'm in pain and you mock me." James sounded genuinely hurt.

"Aw, poor Jamie," Teddy said and imitated a pout as he lay down on his stomach next to the whiny brunette. "Wee ickle baby Jamie." James turned his head, wincing at the rub of the burn on his neck, and glared.

"If I could move my arms I would hit you."

"Lucky for me then that you can't." Teddy smirked, obviously not intimidated at all by the threat. When James buried his face pitifully back into the pillow Teddy took pity on him. He relented from his teasing to go get the aloe from the fridge. "Alright, I'll put you out of your misery." Teddy planted his knees on either side of James's hips as he spread the cool gel over James's red, irritated skin. James nearly cried from relief.

"God I love you." James sighed into his pillow.

"You better with all the whining I had to put up with." Teddy kissed the least sunburned part of James's cheek.

"Yes." James settled and smiled. His brow furrowed when he thought he felt something lightly brush against his skin, right under his shoulder blade. "Ted?"

A hum was all he got as a reply as he felt another light touch to the back of his neck and then the curve of his shoulder.

"What're you doin'?" James asked with a grin as the light brushes went down his back and then back up again.

"Kissing it better." And James could **feel** Teddy grinning against his skin.

"Dork." James snorted but allowed Teddy to continue.

"But I'm **your** dork."


End file.
